Allison
'About & Origin' Allison Hanamei (李) was born in North Blue, which is the same location as where Sanji came from. She is the second child of her father, Cloud, and her mother, Rayne. Her older brother, Storm, is a swordsman in the Grand Line, with a bounty of ฿300.000.000. Allison aspires to become as good as Storm, who is her idol. She also harbors a love interest for Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman in the Straw Hat Pirates. Allison is commonly referred to as "Alli" by her close nakama. She is the swordswoman of the Pantless Pirates. 'Appearance' Allison is an Asian girl who is 5'7", with medium length brown hair and blonde highlights. However, her regular hair color is black, so she constantly is dying her hair. She has dark brown eyes, and is often seen wearing a black jacket over a fashionable white top. She wears jeans and has a fettish with high top shoes. Allison enjoys the cold weather more than the hot weather. Allison always wears a blue necklace, though she never tells anybody the reason that she wears it. Rumors are that the necklace was a parting gift from her brother, Storm. She is always carrying her two swords in a black belt around her waist, and is always seen with a pair of blue headphones to listen to music. 'Personality' Often short tempered and having a tsundere personality on the outside, Allison is actually a kind and gentle person on the inside. She's rude to people she doesn't know, and often bases people on first impressions, making her a very difficult person to deal with. Allison is also often quiet, but when excited, can get very loud and talkative. Allison is very protective of her friends and family. She absolutely hates it when others pick on the people she cares about, or if people are bullies, exclusive, or rude. Often times, on the ship, Allison is caught laying on the deck listening to music, eating, or sleeping. She rarely does anything else, unless if it's necessary, because of how lazy she is. She loves listening to music, which is her hobby next to practicing to be the best swordswoman of North Blue, and eventually, the Grand Line. 'Relationships' : Roronoa Zoro: Allison's love interest and someone she looks up to. She is always hearing for news of Zoro in the newspaper, and she literally jumps up when she nears his name. Zoro has heard of her because of her swordsmanship, but he has yet to meet her. Allison hopes to meet Zoro one day. : Storm Hanamei: Allison's brother, a 23 year old guy who lives in the Grand Line. He left home when he was 15, and Allison was 10. However, he was extremely close to Allison before he left home. The two siblings had a strong bond that was only broken when Storm had a fight with their parents, leaving the house and going to the Grand Line to make a living. Allison trusts Storm with her life. 'Weapons' Allison only uses two swords as her weapons during fights. Since she has never eaten a Devil's Fruit, she has no special talents other than becoming a great swordswoman. Her two swords, named Kaishi '''and '''Jinsei, represent death and life. Both of the two swords are katanas. 'Powers & Abilities' Allison is able to control two types of Haki: The Busoshoku/Armament Haki, and the Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki. Even though she is still in the process of learning how to refine these abilities, she is already a decent user of these powers. She has always been developing Nitoryu (二刀流), also known as two sword style. She uses Kaishi, her sword of death, as well as Jinsei, her sword of life to attack. Ironically, her sword of life is more deadly than her sword of death, which Allison finds to be very amusing because of the pun of the name. Her attacks that have been developed so far have been: *''Kaishi Suta: Death Star (死スター)'' *''Kaishi Korosu: Death Kill (死を殺す)'' *''Nami no Kaishi: Wave of Death (死の波)'' *''Kaishi no Sukuroru: Scroll of Death (死のスクロール)'' *''Jinsei no Kami: God of Life (人生の神)'' *''Jinsei Daiyamondo: Diamond Life (ダイヤモンドの人生)'' Category:Weapon User Category:Ex-Pirate